CADENA PERPETUA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Quizás sus contrariedades es lo que hace su relación tan interesante, al punto que la nauseabunda emoción sumisa del engusanado amor había florecido. Pero eso no quitaba que el deseo de salir corriendo por la puerta de baño y jamás volver estaba latente. ZaTr


_**¡Hola linduras!**_

 _ **Este ZaTr está especialmente dedicado a la lindura de "Becatrox" con la cual estoy demasiado agradecida con compartir sin exagerar casi a diario su cautivante arte con esta humana, y este fic nació de uno de nuestros tantos juegos de rol (Lo digo y lo repito linda ¡Adoro a tu Zim! XD).**_

 _ **Me disculpo si esta raro, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"CADENA PERPETUA"**

Estaba más que agotado, apostaba que quizás sus piernas se habían desprendido de su cuerpo ya que hace horas dejo de sentirlas gracias a lo dormidas que estaban de correr de un lado a otro, sus antenas de puntas semi cuadradas eran lastimadas a causa de tantos ensordecedores gritos, su boca estaba seca por no tener tiempo ni de dar un solo sorbo a una bebida, debajo de sus imponentes ojos un inmenso color negro reposaba pareciendo más que un panda un mapache.

Aunque quizás la actividad por la cual se desvelaba era lo único que le agradaba en el panorama de hormonas alborotadas, dejando de lado que a el siguiente día le dolían parte que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, ¡Estúpida Tak y sus sometedores instintos!.

—¡ZIM DONDE ESTAN LOS WAFFLES CON PINCANTE Y ADEREZO DE MAIZ DULCE ENCIMA!.

El mencionado apretó rabioso los dientes afilados, en primera como la fémina podía tener antojos de ese veneno, en segunda porque precisamente ahora que el irresponsable de Gir salió quien sepa a donde con un enorme moño de regalo y tarjeta puestos en el, dejándolo solo en ese desorden infierno de cocina sacudiéndose constantemente la cabeza para no pensar en comidortia, no sabiendo cómo se realizaba esa comida terrícola que en un pasado le provoco nauseas por sobredosis, y en tercera ¡Por que esa inferior hembra se aprovechaba de su estado ordenándole una y otra cosa por segundo! Pero sabía que de cualquier forma siempre lo aria como la mandona, neurótica, gritona que es, ¿Que acaso creía que todo giraba a su alrededor? Agradecía tanto él no ser hacer así.

—¡ZIM DEJA DE FINJIR QUE NO ME OYES!, ¡ZIM!, ¡ZIM!, ¡ZIMMMMMMMMMMM!.

El Irken trago grueso escuchando los vidrios de las ventanas de la base quebrándose, se hundió de hombros hastiado tomando la charola con la comida que daba mala presentación. Era muy curioso que fuese pésimo cocinero si paso mucho tiempo de zángano de cocina, a la vez que es curioso como si Tak fue asignada a el planeta Mugre no es buena limpiando, ya que el que evitaba que esa base a pesar de la estadía de Gir y su asqueroso amigo cerdo se mantuviera impecable es únicamente el ojos rubís, así como no podía negar que la forma de cocina de la fémina como digna sobreviviente es para un banquete.

Quizás sus contrariedades es lo que hace su relación tan interesante, al punto que la nauseabunda emoción sumisa del engusanado amor había florecido.

—¡ZIM ES PARA HOY, TARADO!.

Pero eso no quitaba que el deseo de salir corriendo por la puerta de baño y jamás volver estaba latente. Respiro hondo, hasta su pak defectuoso sabe que si lo hacía en menos de diez minutos volvería ansioso de perderse en sus morados ojos.

Esos desquiciantes ojos cautivadores que actualmente lo tenía dentro de un ajustado vestido de sirvienta, goce de la calculadora soldada.

—¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR, SUCIA TAK!.

Extendió la charola.

—¡Aquí esta esa cosa asquerosa que pedirte!.

La Irken observo la comida y luego a su peor es nada, asiendo uso de la mayor expresión despectiva.

—¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer tardando cuatro horas? Definitivo, eres más tonto de lo que me imagine.

Tomo los supuestos alimentos acomodándose en el sofá, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada indignada del macho de su especie.

—¡CALLATE! Solo llena tu sucia boca de lo increíblemente que Zim preparo.

Apretó la falda oscura del vestido en conjunto de delantal blanco con sus enguantadas manos.

—Tak.

—¿Qué?.

—Zim ya puede quitarse esta cosa...

—No.

—¡¿POR QUE?!.

Grito moviendo las antenas arisco, mientras la fémina se sobaba con una mano la parte de su cuerpo que se había abultado.

—A Nine le gusta ver a su padre ridiculizándose, así que por él usa el atuendo unos ah... cinco minutos más.

El mirada arrogante solo pudo fruncir el ceño cruzándose de brazos impotente. Si es por su smeet soportaría lo que fuera (Cosa de la que Tak sacaba el máximo provecho)

—Nine es un nombre ¡ESTUPIDO!.

Y la guerra de gritos que se transmite por el mismo canal cada quince minutos dio inicio.

—¡QUE LASTIMA POR QUE YO LO ELEJI!.

—¡ZIM PREFERIA EL NOMBRE DE ZIM JR!.

—¡QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE TODO EL IMPERIO SE BURLE DE ÉL POR TAN FEO NOMBRE!.

—¡¿QUE INSINUAS, SUCIA TAK?!.

—¡QUE ZIM ES UN NOMBRE HORRENDO!.

—¡MIENTES!.

—¡NO MIENTO!, ¡TU NOMBRE COMO TU SON HORRENDOS, IDIOTA GRITON!.

—¡MIENTES!, ¡MIENTES!, ¡ESAS SON SUCIAS MENTIRAS!, ¡ZIM ES PRECIOSO!, ¡LA UNICA HORRENDA AQUI ERES TÚ, BESTIA TAK!.

—¡JA-JA-JA! No me hagas reír escoria de cuarta, ¡Si soy horrenda respóndeme el porqué!, ¡LLEVO UN SMEET TUYO EN MI SQUIDLY-SPOOCH!.

El futuro dictador de la Tierra recordó un segundo ese momento, que lo hacia sonreír de placer a la vez que de terror.

* * *

 **~Dos meses atrás~**

La mirada altanera tenía una semana de abre vuelto a ese mugriento planeta y después de reintegrarse a la unidad publica de entrenamiento terrícola llamado eskuela, la aterradora maestra capaz de hacer temblar a todos los niveles del infierno les dejo una tarea para la clase de arte, con la obvia intensión que por ser viernes no disfrutaran nada de su fin de semanas concentrados en eso oh de lo contrario no solo reprobarían la materia, también los aria extrenar su nueva cámara de acido recién aprobada por el ministerio educativo con ellos. Se sumaba al escenario que el trabajo es en pareja, es sabido de todos que el destino posee un humor muy pesado así que a él par de no-silenciosos que se quieren tanto les toco juntos.

—Más te vale ordenarle a tu Uci que ¡NO VUELVA A DECIR QUE SOY TU NOVIA!.

Escupió con falso asco la ojos morados acomodando su equipo recién comprado de pinturas, acuarelas y pinceles, junto a una tabla especial donde reposaba el papel que traería a el mundo la más grandiosa de las obras, siendo el ojos rubís el modelo.

—¡TÚ NO LE ORDENAS NADA A ZIM!.

Grito alejándose a la cocina, se prepararía en lo que la Irken terminaba de acomodar todo.

—Como digas. Solo date prisa, oh pintare a un vago sucio en lugar que a ti.

Su tono decía indiferencia, le podía importar tan poco esa clase de arte y repudiaba tanto el pobre intento de base donde se encontraba, como no odiar ese sitio olor a limón si su propietario es la escoria que arruino su vida, pero ya que aun no tenía un plan concreto de cómo hacerlo pagar la deuda que aun tiene con ella aprovecharía esta boba actividad con el mayor desenlace perverso que pudiera existir. ¡Lo pintaría morbosamente-feo apropósito! Sabía que lo que más le dolería a el macho de su especie esque le toquen su inflado ego, ¿Por qué no aprovechar a atacárselo retorciéndoselo?.

Se escuchaba de smeets pero es simplemente el inicio del mar de torturas que lentamente le aria vivir, llevándolo a el punto que le imploraría que le entregase su propia muerte.

—Zim ya está listo, estúpida Tak. ¡APRESURATE Y PINTA A ZIM LO MÁS GLORIOSO QUE EXISTE!.

Grito a sus espaldas extendiendo los brazos en el aire provocando que la fémina voltearse a verlo, tomando un bote de pintura con el deseo de arrojárselo por ser tan irritable su repudiada voz gangosa. Nunca imaginando que se congelaría abriendo sus ojos como platos, viendo a él ser que más odia en la galaxia como el invensible-brazo-robótico lo trajo al universo, sin su uniforme puesto, más bien sin nada de nada cubriendo su piel de manzana verde que se exponía tan tentativamente frente a sus deseosos ojos morados.

—Sucia Tak, Zim sabe que te está pidiendo mucho, ¡PERO QUITA ESA CARA DE TONTA Y PINTA A ZIM AHORA!.

Exclamo harto que la hembra de su especie parecía no respirar, menos moverse, quieta en el impacto adornada de un tip en su ojo derecho.

Tak no tuvo la más mínima idea de cómo logro sacudirse la cabeza y lanzarle una sabana que Gir había dejado abandonada en el suelo, antes de decir que dejaría a los tortolos solos.

—¡CUBRETE, TARADO!.

Una parte suya renegó que le obedeciera porque le evitaba el perderse en cada centímetro de ese seductor pecado, que es el cuerpo habitante de sus más íntimas fantasías desde siempre... ¡ES DECIR! Se sentía mucho mejor que el escoria de cuarta se cubriera sus miserias porque de lo contario le terminaría vomitándo encima.

—Zim solo se cubre porque tiene frio, ¡NO PORQUE ZIM TE OBEDESCA!.

Bajo y levanto una antena intrigado al percatarse de algo.

—Inferior Tak, ¿Por qué estas tan roja como los increíbles ojos de Zim?.

Pregunto con inocencia imposible de ser fingida, cosa que enfureció en aumento a la fémina con manos temblorosas, ¡¿Que ese tonto no conocía las reglas de tener ropa ante los demás?!.

—¡SOLO AS LA MALDITA POSE EN EL SOFA Y ACABEMOS CON ESTO!.

La mirada altanera lucho por borrar el sonrojo que incremento, observando con desdicha como el macho de su especie en lugar de cubrirse hasta el cuello con la sabana la acomodaba a modo que se viese la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

—¡Esta pose, sucia Tak!, ¡Es la más perfecta al igual que Zim!, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!.

La místicos ojos apresuraba los pinceles intentando mantener la vista más en la pintura que en el pak defectuoso, mordiéndose un labio debido a un sofocante maldecido calor interno.

—Zim... se puede saber de donde sácate la idea de un desnudo...

Intento no tartamudear mordiéndose más el labio, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía conservar la cordura, no ayudando que el humano Nick había puesto desde el laboratorio un disco con Computadora de la cantante Mexicana Alejandra Guzmán, actualmente sonando a alto nivel el coro de la canción "Eres bello, bello".

 _Eres bello, bello, bello_ _  
_ _mas que el firmamento_ _  
_ _con un millón de estrellas_ _  
_ _es fácil perdonar_ _  
_ _cuando se quiere de veras._

—Zim lo vio en una estúpida película con la que Gir llora al final. Creo que se llamaba Tictanic, ¡PERO ZIM ES MUCHO MÁS PINTABLE QUE LA ESCUALIDAD HUMANA DE LA PELICULA!.

 _Eres bello, bello, bello_ _  
_ _peligroso y bello_ _  
_ _mucho mas de la cuenta_ _  
_ _tendría que gritar_ _  
_ _pero me muerdo la lengua_

—¡DILE A TU COMPUTARIZADO ASISTENTE Y EL HUMANO DE PRUEBA QUE QUITEN ESA RIDICULA MUSICA YAAAAAAAAAA!.

Grito ignorando la respuesta del ojos de rubís, escuchándose la últimas estrofa de la canción.

 _Bello, bello, bello_ _  
_ _mas que una puesta de sol_ _  
_ _ángel desnudo_ _  
_ _bañado en sudor._

 _Bello, bello, bello_ _  
_ _peligroso y bello_ _  
_ _oh, no porque me haces esto dímelo._

—¡EN LUGAR DE FIGARTE EN LA NAUSEABUNDA MUSICA CENTRATE EN PINTAR A ZIM!.

La mirada altanera termino a regañadientes la realista pintura que bien le aria competencia al estilo del humano Keef, finalizando hasta el más mínimo detalle en un par de horas diciéndose que se la quedaría para ella sola, a el exiliado solo le mostraría un par de triángulos unidos como cuerpo y cabeza con cuatro palitos de piernas y brazos. Es lo mínimo que se merece por estarla torturando sin notarlo, exponiéndole su ¡ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL CUERPO!.

—Listo, escoria.

Le arrojo el dibujo mal hecho escondiendo el otro, viendo a cualquier parte menos a sus odiados rubís que a estas horas se le habían tatuado en la mente añorarlo tenerlos más de cerca y que las expresiones de ellos les dijeran más de una cosa mientras... ¡¿Pero que paks defectuosos está pensando?! Sacudió más y más fuerte su cabeza, sin espantar ninguna de las imágenes mentales que se le seguían viniendo aun con ese sofocante calor interior. Quizás debería ir a comprarse un helado para que así se le pasase ¡Pesima opcion! Solo se le vino la escena de que podria usar en vez de cono.

El gruñido del mirada arrogante la saco de sus pensamiento torturándola en aumento más que atemorizante excitante, sumándole que la tomaba brusco de los hombros obligándola a verlo mirándola furioso con esos encendidos ojos que en un ayer anhelaba destrozarlos, y ahora parecían retarla como carmesí capa de un aguerrido torrero ante un toro que solo desea revolcarlo ferrosmente en el polvo.

—Este es el dibujo ¡MÁS ESTUPIDO QUE ZIM A VISTO!, ¡GIR TIENE MUCHO MÁS TALENTO EN ESTO Y CON ESO ZIM YA DIJO MUCHO!, ¡TAK, TONTA!.

¿Tonta ella? Pero si él era el gran idiota que no se percataba que sus cuerpos se encontraban a dos centímetros de distancia y aun no llevaba ni un guante puesto.

Borro la mirada entre nerviosa e incómoda de sus místicos ojos pasando a una decidida de fierra, que la perdone Miyuki y todos los reglamentos cuadrados que le impartieron en la academia, le aria pagar caro a el ojos de rubí el ser tan estúpidamente-tentador.

Así que la fémina se lanzo sobre el inocente-sexi-exhibicionista-Irken posándosele una sonrisa perversa que hacia lucir deslumbrante su exótico lunar, escuchándose desde afuera de esa normal casa terrícola un escalofriante grito desgarrador.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Leve pausa.

—¡ESPERA!,,,, ¿Quien te dijo,,,, te detuvieras?,,,

Se escucho que preguntaba en tono agitado el ojos rubís, antes de volver a gritar con mayor fuerza.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Estando bajo el dominio de esas brutales garras de hembra de su misma especie, que dicho vulgarmente le darían una gran revolcada.

* * *

 **~Regresando al presente~**

—¡ESO FUE POR QUE VIOLATE A ZIM!.

No tuvo ni idea porque sintió que había dicho eso en otras circunstancias cientos de veces.

—Yo te vi muy colaborador las otras ocho veces de esa semana.

Respondió en calma acomodándose mejor en el sofá sabiendo que tenia las de ganar, mirando a el Irken que conoce desde smeet y por ello le dolió tanto que fuese el Tarado destructor de su vida, pero que irónicamente gracias a él ahora lleva una vida creciendo dentro de ella, añoraba tanto que el último mes de embarazo finalizara y así pronto poder abrazarlo, aunque tenia muy en claro que ahora aparte de cuidar solo a un smeet latoso de ojos esendidos tambien deberia cuidar que el otro no tocase sus juguetes ni lo secundara en sus tonterias y demas.

—Eh... ¡MIENTES!.

Fue la única respuesta inteligente que se le ocurrió al futuro dictador de la bola de tierra, terminando de cambiarse la incómoda vestimenta de sensual sirvienta por el respetable uniforme de su raza. Debía planchar ese vestido escotado más tarde, probablemente volvería a ocuparlo mañana temprano.

Un escalofrió tenebroso recorrió su espalda como reflejo porque la fémina lo abrazaba por la espalda llenando de mimosos besos su cabeza a la vez que sus enguantadas manos delgadas atacaban armadas de cosquillas su sorprendente estomago, siendo inevitable el resistirse a las risas.

—Ya no discutamos, Zimito bonito.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar que ese trato no cuadraba con Tak, sintiéndola con el mayor de los cuidados acomodárlo tipo almohada en un extremo del sofá sin parar de reir por sus conquisllecos ataques, acabando con ellos al frotar su pecho con una de sus manos usando una suavidad demasiado irreal, estando sus antenas risadas inclinadas de manera mansa.

—Te vez muy adorable cuando te enojas, Zimito, pero tanto gritar nos puede hacer daño, mi grandioso ojitos de rubítos.

Ese tono era tan dulce que aria a la azúcar saber amarga, por ello el Irken no salía de su confusión de ¿Que se supone que pasa?. Pero como todo estaba de imaginario se relajo dejándose usar de almohada con el cuerpo de su pareja acurrucado sobre el suyo sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Claro que Zim es grandioso, ¡Es porque es Zim!, ¡Es bueno ser Zim!, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!.

Movió las antenas complasido de oír una tierna risita de la ojos morados.

—jajaja, si eres Zimito, el mejor en todo y de todo, el mas omnisciente y mi dulce golosina.

Lo abrazo cual peluche serrando sus altaneros ojos con un aparente brillo sumiso (?) Provocándole también al macho de su especie reposar sus sorprendentes ojos sumergidos en una inusual tranquilidad.

Pero como no es de extrañar que todo lo bueno no dura y el fastidio de la atmosfera siempre se termina asiendo presente.

El momento se rompió por un sonido molesto del timbre.

Zim apretó sus afilados dientes deduciendo que el humano Nick había desactivado la seguridad del patio por las veces repentinas que su novia la ex presidenta escolar venia a verlo, también porque ninguno de los asistentes robóticos se encontraban para abrir la puerta, ni siquiera los robot-padres que salieron a nadar a un lago (?) buscando mantener viva la llama de la pasion de su robotico matrimonio.

—¡**********!.

Dejo salir un insulto en su lengua natal, le podía importar muy poco quien puercas tocaba ese estúpido timbre una y otra vez.

—Zimito no hables así. Creo que deberíamos atender.

—Zim no quiere.

—Vamos, Zimi.

El mirada arrogante maldijo entre dientes que la ojos morados se apartaba de él disponiéndose abrir, arruinando su cómoda posición por el monogusano que seguía insistiendo con la abominación de timbre.

—¡TU QUEDATE AQUI!.

Le exigió severo a la antenas rizadas que asistió con una sonrisa acaramelada, camino pesado a la puerta poniéndose la peluca al revés y viscos los ojos falsos, abrió rabioso con el deseo de con oh sin permiso de la armada liberar la purga orgánica en ese mísero planeta.

—¡QUIEN HOSA A INTERUMPIR A ZIM CUANDO SE SENTIA PLENAMENTE COMODO!.

El odio en su rostro de manzana verde no cambio topándose con su vecina de la casa del lado frente a él, (si esa mujer de vestido azul y una horrible cosa en la frente, que la que esta narrando esto no sabe si es roncha inflamada oh simplemente aberración de la vida para que se viese nauseabundamente fea).

—¡Hola vecino! Solo venia agradecerle a tus padres por la clave de wi-fi que tu perro me dio el otro día. El internet es muy rápido y...

No pudo terminar de hablar probablemente con su nariz rota sangrando por lo fuerte que el irritado alíen le tiro la puerta, pasando arrancase su realista (según él) disfraz, volviendo con rapidez junto a la fémina al sofá, arrojando lejos sus botas buscando aumentase la comodidad.

—¡Ya está! No era nada importante solo la vecina fea.

Regreso a la posición de almohada esperando la místicos ojos se volviera arecostar sobre él y siguiera con su inusuales mimos. Debido a que no paso absolutamente nada se sentó bien observando analítico a la hembra de su especie, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos intentando inútilmente ahogar sollozos.

—¿Tak?.

Unos ojos llenos de lágrimas lo recibieron al llamarla.

—T... T... Tú...

El labio inferior le temblaba y las lagrimas solitarias no cesaban, junto a la más tristes de las expresiones posándose en el rostro fino de su enemiga del ayer, asiendo a Zim sentirse miserable pero sobretodo culpable sin saber el porqué.

—Tú... le estabas... ¡Coqueteando a la vecina!.

Más que grito de reclamo era de puro dolor, cambiando en un segundo la expresión preocupada del mirada arrogante por una indignada.

—¡¿QUE?!.

—¡VI QUE TE LA COMIAS CON LOS OJOS, ZIM!.

—¡¿QUE, QUE?!.

—¡APUESTO QUE LA ESTABAS DESNUDANDO CON LA MIRADA PORQUE TE PARESE MÁS ATRATIVA QUE YO!.

—¡¿QUE, QUE, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.

—¡Y ELLA TAMBIEN TE COQUETEO!, ¡NI CREAS QUE NO VI!.

Y con eso la sensual lunar se puso de pie abrazándose sola continuando simultáneamente su llanto, ante un desubicado e indignado Zim. Como podía la sucia Tak difamarlo y créelo con tan mal gusto.

—¡MIENTES!, ¡NI ZIM HIZO NADA NI LA BOLSA DE CARNE TAMPOCO!.

La mirada destrozada de Tak cambio pasando a la sanguinaria con la que casi lo aniquila más de una vez.

—Así que la defiendes, escoria de quinta.

Zim fue ciego de a qué velocidad esas suaves manos que hace un minuto frotaba con cariño su pecho se apoderaban de su cuello tronando los huesos de este, a la vez que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo pataleando desesperado, dificultándosele el habla sin decir protesta alguna ya que el agarre se incrementaba, dándose cuenta que su "Si-posesiva (igual que él) pareja" le había hecho algo a su pak ya que no podia sacar nada de este que lo defienda, solo podía ver esos ojos furiosos que no cedían ante sus angustiados rubís.

—Si crees que te dejare escaparte con la vecina abandonándome con un smeet acuestas ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!.

Se endurecía el agarre dejando obviamente otra de tantas marcas.

—¡Vi ese tipo de cosas en la "Rosa de Guadalupe" y yo no seré la indefensa hembra embarazada abandonada por su peor es nada!.

El cuerpo del pequeño Irken fue lanzado con total fuerza a una de las paredes que se desborono por el gran impacto, opacándose su grito de dolor por el más agudo que en su existencia Tak había dado.

—¡PERFIERO ANTES QUE ESO SER TU VIUDA NEGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

El ojos rubís intentaba salir de los escombros con alguna parte de su cuerpo rota, mientras la mirada altanera cambiaba su actitud sentándose indiferente de nuevo en el sofá, comiendo la comida que ya se encontraba fría.

—Pero la verdad, no me importa.

Zim salió de los escombros con trozos de pared analizando que si la fémina primero fue dulce, después depresiva con amargura, pasando a furica, terminando en indiferencia solo podía ser una cosa.

—¡ZIM ODIA TUS ESTUPIDOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR, SUCIA TAK!.

Le grito enfrentando sus igual que atormentada mirada, podía ser rutina de todos los días en la que ninguno baja la guardia ni miradas en una pelea.

—¿Así? Yo odio tu estúpida voz gangosa, estamos a mano.

Termino los alimentos dejando el sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina, no específicamente a dejar el plato sino a preparar ella misma su actual prostre favorito, gelatina de vainilla acompañada de mayonesa y pepinillos en cuadritos encima, debía hacerlo ella misma oh de lo contrario su Tarado llenaría de partes de pared el manjar.

—¡OYE!, ¡No dejes a Zim con la palabra en la boca!.

Se le puso enfrente acortando sus pasos, nadie, absolutamente nadie dejaba a el increíble Zim hablando solo, ni que fuera poca cosa como el lechón Dib.

—¡ZIM TAMBIEN ESTA HARTO DE TUS ESTUPIDOS ANTOJOS Y REPULSIVAS NAUSEAS!, ¡AYER ZIM TUVO QUE LABAR SUS BOTAS CINCO VECES PORQUE SE LAS VOMITATE!.

Estaba a punto de gritarle que está agotado de cada fase de su embarazo, que aparte de eso odio que no tomase su opinión a cuenta cuando decidió que serian pareja oficial, que destilaba lo sumiso que lo hace sentir con ella a la vez que aferrado a sus mandatos, que no soportaba que pensase que él era insoportable cuando en lugar de gastar el tiempo con sucias mentiras debería de estarle dando un masaje a sus grandiosos pies. Eso si aun los tiene, el estar corriendo de un segundo a otro al estarla atendiendo se los dejo desechos.

Todo se aborto en su garganta alarmándose por escuchar quejarse a la místico ojos frotándose esa parte abultada que no es ni su vientre ni estomago donde está su squidly-spooch.

—¿Que sucede, inferior Tak?... ¡Les pasa algo a ti y a el smeet!.

Exclamo a punto de caer en la histeria, calmándose por percatarse que la alienígena tomaba sus manos enguantadas colocándolas sobre donde hace un segundo se frotaba.

—Cálmate Zim, es solo que el smeet esta pateando.

Tak sonrió conmovida, no sabiendo si lo hacía por lo dicho oh por contemplar el rostro de su ególatra pareja con una mezcla de miedo y emoción por cada patadita del smeet. Ese infante Irken tenía que ser hijo de Zim, la prueba esque la puede incomodar a el mismo tiempo que la hace feliz por ello.

—¿Es normal que haga eso?.

Pregunto con la inocencia digna de una cría de cualquier especie, aumentando la sonrisa de la fémina que seguía reposando sus manos sobre las suyas.

—Sí.

Dejo sus joyas moradas perderse en los mezquinos rubís que compartían su brillo.

—Pero también patea tanto porque doy por hecho que es un soldado.

Solo pudo ver un segundo ese par de labios sonreírle antes de saltar sobre los suyos embriagandola de su sabor dulce como el momento, solo por ello apartaría para después el derribar otra de las paredes usándolo de proyectil, por haberla hecho golpearse la espalda al caer de golpe al duro suelo gracias a el pesor ajeno de su cuerpo abrazandola debido a la alegría de la escena.

Demás estaban los gritos, discusiones, el cómo sus personalidades explosivas chocan a diario, si son consientes que por una dulzura en el calor de la familia que ambos han formado valía la pena el estar sometidos por imposible que pareciese voluntariamente el uno al otro en ese pequeño planeta, aceptando gustosos su cadena perpetua.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Hay como se puede pasar de la comedia a lo cursi nwn jajaja y si, mi madre estaba escuchando Alejandra Guzman mientras escribia XD gracias por leer linduras espero les haya gustado (Especialmente a ti lindura, ¡Nine ya es invocado!) le agradesco a mi adorable colega "Distroyer" que hace mucho me dijo que un Smeet no estaria en un vientre sino que logicamente en el squidly-spooch, y lo de los 3 meses tratandose de alien me paresio mas realista. Agradeceré sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja por favor Becatrox dime que reconociste que lo de la pintura fue de nuestro primer rol y que la portada es el primer dibujo que me obséquiate lol jamás terminamos ese juego porque luego comenzamos con la novela de Ocs y eso XD y tengo desde febrero de este 2015 el recuerdo que cuando comenzamos a hablar y te dije que estaba editando el ZaTr de San Valentín inspirado en un dibujo obra maestra de "Observador Daam" (Alias el Lobo espacial) que dijiste que sería un honor que escribiera un fic inspirado en un dibujo tuyo, hace siglo sentía la gran necesidad de hacerlo ¡Si por favor, no exagero al decir que me has regalado 254 dibujos! Muchos de los peques Ocs, ZaTr, escenas de los rol, varios basados en fics míos, y demás (No sé cómo puedes dibujar tan rápido... hasta da miedo O..O) El punto que tenía mucho de donde elegir, pero siendo justa debía ser creado por el primer dibujo y así nació esta cosa rara de fic XD me fui por lo comico y no le puse lemon porque se que no eres fan del genero. Saludos para tus linduras de peques.**_

 _ **PD: Debía escribir algo sobre el orige del Irken que tendrá un tatuaje de la tabla periódica en su espalda y le hará gaypoemas a su suegro XD te digo un secreto linda, no estamos cuerdas lol.**_


End file.
